The instant invention relates to forms for building foundations wherein the form structures include drain means to accept and channel excess ground water away from the foundation. More specifically, the instant invention provides a building foundation form with an integral drain channel that is easily assembled and provides convenient means for fixing the width of the foundation.
It is known to construct a form for a concrete foundation out of solid material, such as wood planks, which is removed after the foundation material solidifies. Such foundation construction is time consuming in that it requires removal of the forms once the foundation material has sufficiently cured. Such constructions also require the installation of drains around the foundation perimeter to remove ground water from the foundation base, thereby preventing moisture seepage and material degradation of the foundation.
It is also known to provide perforated form components that remain in position after the foundation material solidifies and that provide a drainage channel for excess ground water. Examples of these types of forms can be readily seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,162; 5,224,799; 5,474,400; and 5,466,092, and it is this type of form drain with which the present invention is most closely related.
The state of the art in integral form drains include extruded or otherwise manufactured lengths of hollow form members, wherein the interior face defining the form is smooth and the opposing exterior surface includes foramens formed therethrough. The upper and bottom surfaces of these forms are, like the interior facing surface, non-foraminous and smooth. A series of brackets are taught in the prior art, for example the '799 patent, for separating an inner drain form from an exterior drain form.
While the prior art is effective at forming a contained foundation system and at draining ground water that rises above the bottom of the form away from the foundation, improvements relating to the level at which ground water is contained and in the structural integrity of the system as a whole are desirable.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a building foundation form and drain with high structural integrity.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a building foundation form that drains ground water away from the foundation as soon as it reaches the bottom of the foundation.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a building foundation form drain system that is easily installed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.